gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Stop Believin' (X Factor)
See also Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version) and Don't Stop Believin' Don't Stop Believin' (X-Factor Version) is a special performance of one of Glee's most popular songs by Journey. It was performed on the 5th of December, 2010 on the UK version of The X-Factor series 7. It features a special pre-recorded opening segment by Jane Lynch and Matthew Morrison as Sue Sylvester and Will Schuester, respectively. Synopsis This version of the song is preceded by a short pre-recorded video featuring Will and Sue. Unlike the actual performance and following brief interview, this is performed entirely in character. Unlike the show's presenter (Dermot O' Leary) and the cast themselves, Jane Lynch and Matthew Morrison refer to the performers as the McKinley High New Directions as opposed to the cast of Glee. Sue introduces the sketch by claiming she is disappointed with Great Britain for inviting the New Directions to perform and consequently ruin their great culture. Will interrupts and urges Sue to carry on with the performance's introduction. Sue however points out Simon Cowell and makes an inappropriate comment, "Hey Will, look, there's Simon Cowell. There's something about that guy I've always liked. I think it's how he wears shirts that, kinda, show the shape of his nipples." Will moves the segment on and proudly introduces New Directions, to which Sue looks falsely impressed. Lyrics Finn with New Directions harmonizing: Just a small town girl Livin' in a lonely world She took the midnight train goin' anywhere Rachel with New Directions harmonizing: Just a city boy Born and raised in South Detroit He took the midnight train goin' anywhere Puck with New Directions harmonizing: A singer in a smokey room Santana with New Directions harmonizing: A smell of wine and cheap perfume Puck and Santana: For a smile they can share the night It goes on and on and on and on Rachel, Artie, and Finn with New Directions harmonizing: Strangers Waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the night Rachel and Finn with New Directions harmonizing: Streetlight People Living just to find emotion Hiding Rachel, Artie and Finn: Somewhere in the night ( New Directions: Da da ba da! ) Tina: Workin' hard to get my fill Everybody wants a thrill Quinn with Finn: Payin' anything to roll the dice Just one more time Santana: Some will win Santana and Sam: Some will lose Some were born to sing the blues Mercedes and Artie: Oh, the movie never ends It goes on and on and on and on Brittany and Mike with New Directions harmonizing: Strangers Waiting Mercedes and Artie with New Directions: Up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the night Streetlight People Living just to find emotion Hiding Somewhere in the night Mercedes: Don't stop! New Directions: Don't stop beleivin' Rachel and Finn: Hold on to that feelin' New Directions: Street lights people (Mercedes: Yeah!) Don't stop beleivin' Rachel and Finn: Hold on to that feelin' New Directions: Street lights people Don't stop! Trivia *This performance is note-worthy for featuring a solo by every cast member on stage, as they all sing at least one line either on their own or with another cast member. However, Lea Michele and Cory Monteith are still the dominant recurring vocals for the song. *It is also notable for featuring new cast member Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans for the first time in the UK. This caused some confusion as Season Two of Glee had yet to air in the UK, so viewers would never have seen him on the show. Similarly, this performance is the first time UK viewers have seen New Directions perform without Matt Rutherford as it was explained in Audition that he transferred schools. *This is one of two versions of the song not to feature Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel, the other being the version sung by the Haverbrook School for the Deaf, and the only version performed by New Directions where he didn't sing. It is presumed that Chris didn't perform to keep continuity with the show as Kurt had transferred to Dalton Academy at this point, however, this doesn't seem to matter as no episodes from the second season had aired in the UK and British viewers would still presume Kurt was part of New Directions. (Actually, Chris was just filming Baby, it's Cold Outside during this time of filming) *This is the second time Quinn sings a solo with Finn in this song, the first being the version where she was lead vocalist after Rachel left New Directions in The Rhodes Not Taken. *This is also the first time Mike Chang and Brittany Pierce have had solos in the UK. However, in the US at the time of this performance, Brittany and Mike would have had their first performances in Britney/Brittany and Duets, respectively. *Towards the end of the song; Lea Michele, Cory Monteith and Amber Riley all walk down the stage and onto the walkway surrounding the judges. All three have interaction with Simon Cowell. Lea waves to him, Cory fist-bumps him and Amber steps off the walk-way and sings her solo notes incredibly close to his face. It is speculated that this was a form of 'revenge', as Amber was rejected from Simon's show American Idol, prior to joining the cast of Glee. *New Directions wear the same outfits they wore to their Regionals, to keep with continuity from the show. That makes this the second time these costumes have been worn. They were first worn in Journey, and were then reused by Brittany, Mercedes and Tina for Kurt's performance of Not the Boy Next Door in Choke. Gallery Don't_stop_believing.jpg Santana333.png Brittany333.png xfac.jpg xfac2.jpg xfac3.jpg xfac6.jpg xfac7.jpg xfac8.jpg xfac9.jpg xfac10.jpg xfac11.jpg xfac12.jpg Chordandnay.gif don't stop believin.png Videos Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Mike Chang Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Glee Songs